Finding Finnigan
by georgiporgiepuddingandpie
Summary: "I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." Let's say that Mr Finnigan left Mrs Finnigan when he found out, not knowing she was pregnant with Seamus. Now grown up, Seamus wants to find his dad and Dean promises to help. Will they find him, and will they like what they find?
1. 1 The Exploding Painting

Disclaimer: I am not our Queen (JKR) so do not own the characters or the magical world of Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Exploding Painting

DEAN

You'd think it would be easy drawing from watching me, but it can be fiddly. If only a minute detail is slightly wrong it messes with the entire picture, which is why I need peace and quiet to draw. And if you know my best friend you'd understand that it's a hard thing to come by when Seamus is about. Speaking of the devil…

"Dean." Came the lilted whisper, at least he knows that when I'm drawing loudness isn't tolerated. I sighed quietly but didn't look up from my drawing, I was at a crucial point and must not be disturbed, least it goes wrong.

"Dean!"

Still I ignore him, nearly there…

"DEAN!" this time it was accompanied by a bang that made me press pencil to paper a little too hard, snapping the lead and leaving a dark grey trail across my now ruined picture. I looked up, frowning, but I can't stay mad at him, especially when he's blown his eyebrows off again! Even if it did ruin 2 pictures: the one I was doing, and a portrait of Harry's parents he'd asked for, a portrait that he was going to be picking up tomorrow.

"Oh man I'm so sorry, I'll fix it" he raised his wand again to fix the portrait. Bad idea.

"Leave it Shay, I can manage, honest." I fought to keep the panic out of my voice knowing that it would offend and cause an even bigger disaster. With a quick flick of my wand the blasted pieces of canvas reassembled, and the picture was as good as new, albeit singed in places, but nothing that a fresh lick of paint couldn't sort out. "Now you wanted to say something before didn't you?"

* * *

A.N: I plan on writing this with alternating narrators so as this Chappie is from Dean's POV, the next will be Seamus' POV. If other characters play a main part in the plot then they will narrate a chappie when it's necessary. I will endeavour to write at the start who's narrating! Let me know what you think guys, please?


	2. The Father Issue

Disclaimer: I am not our Queen (JKR) so do not own the characters or the magical world of Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Father Issue

SEAMUS

"Now you wanted to say something before didn't you?" Why was he so cool at the fact that I'd just ruined one of his first pieces of work that would bring in money that he could change the subject? Even if it is true and I do want to talk, I need to tell someone.

"Well err… Dean, you know what I said first year?" Why was it so hard to say it?

"You said a lot of stuff Seamus, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"At the welcoming feast about you know?" Seriously when did this become such a difficult subject to talk about when it was so easy back then? I can't even look at my best friend, opting to stare at the floor.

"About your parents? About being half and half? About it being a shock for your dad when he found out your mum was a witch? What's brought this on Leprie?" The use of his pet name for me did bring me to look him in the eye.

"I want to find him. I want to know why he left mam when he found out." I bit my lip, scared that he'd laugh at me for wanting to know my dad. I saw a vast array of expressions run across his face, not reassuring me at all. I returned to looking at the floor.

"Oh Shay, I know what it's like not knowing your real dad but I had my step dad and he raised me like I was his…Shay, look at me," He was stood in front of me, well more like kneeling because of the height difference. My eyes travelled from the floor, lingering slightly at his mouth until meeting his eyes. "Shay if you want to find your dad I'll help you, I promise." That meant a lot to me, I couldn't help it, and before I knew it I was hugging him tightly.

* * *

A.N: The idea for Dean calling Seamus 'Leprie' comes from a role play I'm part of on Facebook. In this Seamus (me) is engaged to Pansy Parkinson…weird as that sounds she's matured since they left Hogwarts and no longer cares about blood purity… but has the odd bromance moment with Dean… anyway back to the story, in the role play Pansy and Dean call Seamus 'Leprie' because:

1) He's Irish, and so are leprechauns.

2) He's short, not quite the 6 inches of a leprechaun (if you're interested Devon Murray who plays Seamus in the films is 5ft 3in) but still shorter than them!

So yeah, Seamus is their little leprechaun, hence the pet name Leprie!


	3. The Crying Leprechaun

Disclaimer: I am not our Queen (JKR) so do not own the characters or the magical world of Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Crying Leprechaun

DEAN

"…I promise." And then the air was being forced out of my lungs by a tight hug.

"Thanks." He sniffed, is Seamus crying on me? Yep, my brave little leprechaun was crying, who'd have thought that a simple offer of assistance could touch him so much. I should point out that nothing is going on between us, we're just good friends living together. Unsure as to quite what to do, I awkwardly patted him on the back. "I'm suh-sorry, I muh-messed up you stuh-studio and now I'm cuh-crying on your shuh-shirt." He didn't need to apologize but he felt the need to, he's such a sweetie sometimes. When he's like that I have this urge to protect him, I briefly squeezed him tight just to reassure him.

"Seriously its fine Lep, it's just tears and Merlin knows my shirts have had worse on them." This seemed to bring more tears rather than help. I don't know the last time he cried but it seemed like he'd bottled it up, trying to be manly, and it all came spilling out. I resigned myself to a long wait for normal happy, bubbly Seamus to return. My knees were starting to complain from kneeling so long so I gently steered him towards the sofa, allowing me the chance to stand up and stretch out the aches.

"Do you want anything?"

Silence.

"A cup of tea maybe?"

Shake.

"Do you want to call your mum and tell her what you told me?"

Vigorous head shaking.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

More head shaking.

"Want me to crack open a Firewhiskey?"

Nod.

Sighing I got him a bottle of Firewhiskey, knowing that he would finish it all by nightfall. I learnt pretty quick that Shay has a drink problem but if you try and stop him drinking or mention it you're likely to end up clearing up after an explosive temper tantrum so there's no point rationing the Firewhiskey.

* * *

A.N: Yes there have been oh-so-subtle hints of Deamus in these few chappies, rest assured Deamus fans that there will be more later, how Deamus-y they get will depend on where the plot goes I guess (hence the rating seeming possibly a bit extreme right now, I'm just being cautious, just in case) Oh and Seamus might be very partial to the old Firewhiskey but he is not abusive, the temper tantrums stem from a child-like need to have what he wants (his 'mammy' may have spoiled her baby boy a bit when he was little on account of him being half the man she loves that ran out on her when she was pregnant) so please no hate for making him an alcoholic


	4. The Hungover Mistake

Disclaimer: I am not our Queen (JKR) so do not own the characters or the magical world of Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Hungover Mistake

SEAMUS

Splitting headache.

Dean left the curtains open again, knowing full well how grouchy I get if he does.

Groan.

"Morning sunshine!" Dear Merlin he was far too happy this morning, as if he plans it.

Squinting.

Hurts.

Fumbling around for my wand.

Encounters a fair few empty bottles on the floor.

Find wand.

Flick curtains closed.

Sharp intake of breath from Dean.

"Sh'no fire, calm t'feck down Deann." You'd think I always start a fire the way he goes on.

Try squinting again.

Just about bearable.

His big plastic grin sat at the table.

Close eyes again.

"You really out did yourself this time Shay." Sugar coated sarcasm.

Groan, summoning something to write on and something to write with.

Try to compose a sober sounding letter to mam.

Concentrating very hard on making it legible.

_Mammy,_

_I'm sorry if I upset you by asking about dad but I don't know anything and I want to find him. I don't want to be a fuck up like him; I want to be there in the future for a family of my own, if I ever have one. So I'm asking you very nicely to please tell me anything that could help my search so I can get this out of the way, even if it's just a first name, I'd really prefer your cooperation on this than have to try behind your back._

_Your very loving son,_

_Seamus x_

All the while he's there. Standing over my shoulder.

* * *

A.N: Blimey I'm really getting into this broken sentences thing…I promise I'll return to lovely long paragraphs!


	5. The Thoughts Begin

Disclaimer: I am not our Queen (JKR) so do not own the characters or the magical world of Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Thoughts Begin

DEAN

It was almost too painful to watch him write that letter, it was verging on illegible. If I were his mum and read that I would know he was either drunk or hungover. A fact I'm sure he doesn't want her to know.

"Shay, mate, you realise she'll know something's up, your e's are back to front for Merlin's sake!" I took the letter promising to rewrite it in my best forged Seamus handwriting before sending it on. And with that he shuffled off to find someplace quiet to sleep off his hangover. "There's paracetamol in the bathroom cupboard if you want it." I called softly after him, aware that his head must really be pounding by now. All I got in response was a grunt. Well that went reasonably well considering what could happen when he's grouchy, last time I think I ended up with half the flat blown up.

I sit myself down to rewrite the letter, sighing even though it is a really simple task. That's one advantage of having an artist's eye, you can remember little details of what you see that make things real, and Merlin knows I've seen enough of Seamus' writing to be able to copy it in my sleep. With that done, I quietly open the bedroom door a crack to check on Seamus. He's well and truly passed out on my bed, snoring softly like a little kitten, incredibly adorable…I didn't just call him adorable, did I? Ignore that, I did not just say that! Just as quietly as I opened it, I close the door again and prepare to leave the flat, slipping the letter into my pocket.

Ordinarily I'd apparate straight to the Owl Post Office but the short walk to the nearest public Floo node would offer me a chance to sort out my thoughts. In particular the more than friendly thoughts about my best mate, my 100% straight best mate. The thoughts that I should not be having under any circumstances, I mean I'm just as straight as Seamus, right?

* * *

A.N: Yes I remembered that one bit in Prisoner of Azkaban when Dean offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on Harry's Hogsmeade permission slip.


End file.
